Happier
by MissKellyAnne
Summary: They had never really talked about Blaine much; it was always about Kurt and his life, or about music, or... just other topics. Now he felt as if he just listened to a audiobook of Blaine's autobiography, and was drowning in information. Klaine. Oneshot


A/N: Just wrote this as something to get me through my naval history essay... which is slowly crushing my soul. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kurt was happy. It was Christmas break, he was surrounded by his friends, and even family now that he officially had a brother. Christmas music was playing from the stereo in Blaine's unnecessarily large living room, where not only were Kurt's Dalton friends laughing and have a good time, but where the New Directions members were mingling as well. A smile played on Kurt's lips as he watched the scene play out before him, both his hands cradling a small glass of punch. Mercedes caught his eye and winked at him, before turning her attention back to Ryan, a member of the Warblers, who was sitting much too close to her for him things to stay platonic the whole evening. Kurt nodded his approval to her, and was just about to stand up from leaning gently on the door frame to join the scene, when Blaine appeared to his left. He too had a smile on his lips.

"Having a good time?" Blaine asked, taking a sip from his glass.

Kurt watched the liquid disappear through Blaine's lips, and couldn't help licking his own. "Yes," Kurt's bright eyes snapped up to Blaine's warm ones. His smiled deepened. "I'm just so happy that all my friends can be here together."

Both boys turned to the scene. Kurt caught Finn's eye this time, and Finn gave him a friendly nod and grin, as he pulled Rachel closer to him by her waist. She squeezed him back, curling into his side, before stepping out again to argue about something with another Warbler member. Kurt smiled happily at his brother. He was about to turn and say something to Blaine, maybe mention how amazing his house was, when the front door opened. A gust of snowflakes and wind came in, and the door slammed shut quickly. Almost everyone's attentions turned where the foyer led into the living room to see who had arrived.

Moments later, a short, blonde girl walked into the living room, fixing a lovely pink scarf around her neck and pulling her thick curls out of it. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and she gave the room a pretty smile. As soon as she made a beeline to Blaine, everyone, except Kurt, turned back to their own conversations. Her smile brightened, when she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making him pick her up to stay steady.

"Blaine! How are you?" She pulled back, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, but stayed in his arms.

He gave her a fond smile, before returning the kiss. "Excellent, how are you Kayla?"

"I miss you!" Kayla gushed, pulling him in for another hug.

Kurt stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself. Fortunately, when they pulled apart, Blaine sent him one of his heart-melting grins. "Hey Kurt, this is Kayla. Kayla, this is Kurt."

Kayla turned her green eyes on him, and gave him another smile. "Oh, so you're Kurt." She gave Blaine a teasing grin, before focusing back on Kurt, and shaking his hand. "It's really nice to finally meet you."

"Kayla! Finally, what did you do, hit something on the way over?" A voice rose above the music and conversation. Kayla looked over Kurt's shoulder, and sent a fake glare at one of the Warblers.

"That happened one time, Jamie!" She turned to Blaine, and placed a hand on his forearm. "I'll be right back," and she disappeared behind Kurt.

It wasn't long after that when the inevitable happened – a singing jam session began. It started with Rachel, of course, who claimed to have an amazing 'O Holy Night' rendition. After the beautiful, yet slightly buzz-killing, song, Mercedes and Ryan put forward the idea of killing the music and have a jam session. It started off well, until Kurt was yanked to the front of the room by Mercedes and Tina to help them sing 'Jingle Bells'.

At first, Kurt had a blast singing with the girls, laughing through the lyrics as they playfully danced with each other. But when Kurt turned to the rest of the people in the room, he could see that not everyone's eyes were on him and the girls. He took a step back to allow Mercedes to belt out the next verse, but rather than singing back up wholeheartedly, his smile faded with the strength of his voice. Mercedes and Tina barely noticed, as the rest of the room had now joined in to sing with them, but Kurt found he couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine, who was joined by Kayla.

Kurt knew when a girl was flirting. He wasn't stupid, and having mostly girl friends his whole life, he could tell their little signals that most guys couldn't. Kayla was standing a little too closely, her arm touching Blaine's and lingering there. He made her laugh, and she placed a hand on his toned chest. The part that really got to Kurt was Blaine _responding_ to her flirtations. He had an arm around the small of her back, when he spoke to her, he leaned in closer.

He shouldn't be worried. Blaine was _gay_. Why would he be interested in a girl? But a nagging voice in the back of Kurt's mind reminded him of his tendency to fall for straight guys. Maybe Blaine didn't mean gay when he said it, maybe he meant bi? But if he meant bi, then why didn't he say it?

Kurt swallowed, before turning and leaving the room, taking the long way to get to the empty kitchen. As he grabbed a fresh cup, he poured himself some punch and drank it quickly. Suddenly his mouth was too dry.

"What's going on?"

Kurt looked up, and there stood Kayla, looking surprisingly concerned for someone who had only known him for an hour. She took the ladle from Kurt, and poured herself a glass of punch. She grabbed a cookie as well, taking a bite of it, before speaking again. "You okay? You left pretty quickly."

"No just... thirsty," Kurt held the cup up as his evidence. He looked away from her, unsure what to say. How could he have been so stupid to think that he could be with Blaine?

"Are you sure?" Kayla clearly wasn't taking no for an answer. She leaned back against the island where the refreshments were, and took another bite of her cookie, waiting for Kurt to spill.

Kurt couldn't help but think she was going to be waiting a long time for that to happen.

"You know, Blaine seems to really like you," Kayla began. Her teasing smile found its way back. "He never shuts up about you."

Kurt scoffed. "Right."

"No, I'm serious. I feel like I've known you forever," Kayla let out a chuckle. Kurt watched her as she took a sip of her drink.

"If he likes me so much, then why is he flirting with you?"

Kayla's eyes widened, as she froze, the rest of her cookie just popping into her mouth. Kurt froze as well, he hadn't meant to say it, and he most certainly hadn't meant for her to _hear_ it. He cleared his throat awkwardly, as Kayla finished chewing on her cookie. It was the most awkward of silences Kurt had experienced yet. He watched as Kayla quickly drank the rest of her drink, but was confused when she started pulling at her jeans, straightening the wrinkles in them as well as her white t-shirt. It seemed an eternity before she finally looked him in the eyes again, and when she did, she had a serious expression on her face.

"Kurt... Blaine and I have known each other for..." she stopped, looked down at her feet, and Kurt could hear her swallow. "I'm going to go get Blaine to sort this out."

She disappeared before Kurt could ask her not to. Kurt turned to face the punch, his eyes staring into the pink liquid. His mind turned into a freeway, cursing himself, because now not only was he going to have to explain to Blaine why he cares that Kayla and him were flirting, but he's also going to have to face rejection again. There goes his first friendship with another guy who understood everything Kurt was going through.

Blaine appeared next to him, and suddenly his arm was now on the small of Kurt's back. Kurt couldn't help but make a connection between Kayla and himself. "Hey, Kayla said she wanted me to... uh... explain our relationship to you."

Kurt looked up from the bowl, but couldn't face Blaine. "Are you... are you and Kayla..."

Blaine coughed after his sharp intake of breath. "Kurt, I'm gay. It was the first thing you asked me when we met."

"You can't honestly tell me you weren't flirting with her in there." Kurt said quietly, his eyes staring back into the punch.

Blaine sighed. "Kayla and I... should I start from the beginning?"

"Probably the best place," Kurt answered.

Blaine paused, taking a deep breath, and settled himself leaning against the counter beside Kurt – the exact same place Kayla had been two minutes earlier. "I've known Kayla since kindergarten. We've been best friends since kindergarten," Kurt saw the slight smile on his lips. "We were inseparable, and only friends, until I came home from her house one day in the eighth grade, and my dad asked me jokingly when I was going to make her my girlfriend officially." Blaine paused here to look at Kurt, who for the first time made eye contact with him.

"Kurt, you know the town I come from. It's smaller than Lima. I was in the eighth grade and I didn't even know someone could be gay, that's how introverted our town was. That's how sheltered I was. Being gay was just something... something that happened in the cities. I never fully understood it. I lost my mother before I could truly know her, and... you're only person I've met who understands how hard that is. Other than my sisters of course," Blaine gave a small smile.

"So I did what I thought I was supposed to do. The next day I went to school and, to make my dad proud of me, I asked Kayla out. She said yes, and throughout the year we dated, I knew something was wrong. Our first kiss just didn't feel right to me." Blaine motioned around his stomach, where it had felt wrong to him. He turned back to Kurt. "Not all of us know who we are from birth," Blaine gave Kurt another small, yet affectionate, smile.

"Anyway... it was near the end of grade nine, when my dad gave me the condoms. He said, 'Son, I don't know if you've already started, but after what I've seen on the news, nothing surprises me. So just don't get her pregnant.'" Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's impression of his dad. "So, I did what my friends, my dad, hell what Kayla wanted me to do. Don't get me wrong, I love Kayla to death, but... I knew something was wrong. And apparently so did she."

Blaine paused again. "After we had sex for the first time, she started acting differently. We hung out less, and although it hurt my confidence a bit, I couldn't help but feel relieved that I wouldn't have to go through that again. Not that it was awful, but I'm pretty sure the only reason why... it happened at all was because of the adrenaline and nerves. A few weeks later, Kayla asked if we could talk. I agreed."

After clearing his throat, hesitating slightly, Blaine continued. Kurt was hanging on his every word by now. "I went over to her house. We were her room when she told me how much she loved me, and how she would always love me. Then..." Blaine stopped short. Again, he made eye contact with Kurt, who shivered under his stare. "Kurt, _she_ told _me_ I was gay." Blaine shook his head, chuckling slightly. "It was so... like Kayla to do something like that. She told me that she supported me, and that she knew I was hesitating when we would kiss, or mess around. After she said it, everything just fell into place. I started apologizing for everything, and telling her that I love her too, just not in the way she deserved to be loved by a guy. And I apologized for taking her v-card from her, but she stopped me and told me..." Blaine blushed. "She told me that she was extremely lucky her first time was with such a close, understanding friend who wouldn't end up breaking her heart in the end."

A silence came over the two boys, as Kurt let this information sink in. Blaine surprised him by continuing again. "I went home that day, and I didn't mean to, I wasn't planning on it or anything... but I came out to my dad and my sisters that night. I went to school the next day, and my younger sister, she had mentioned it to her friends, who mentioned it to their siblings... by the end of the day everyone in my school knew. And you know the rest – my dad kicked me out, my sisters followed me out of resentment for my dad, and now we live here, with my aunt and uncle." Blaine smiled, and rose his arms, gesturing towards the beautiful kitchen.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. They had never really talked about Blaine much, it was always about Kurt and his life, or about music, or... just other topics. Now he felt as if he just listened to a audiobook of Blaine's autobiography, and was drowning in information. He had entirely misjudged the situation between Kayla and Blaine. A faint blush rose to Kurt's cheeks when the feeling of stupidity came to him.

Blaine edged closer to Kurt, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, I'm gay. Nothing is going on between me and Kayla... She's just a touchy person, and we're really comfortable with each other. It's no different between you and Mercedes."

Kurt looked up and frowned at him. "Mercedes?"

"You don't think I don't notice when you and her sing together? Or how close you two sit together? Or how you two link arms when you're walking with her?" A knowing smile spread over Blaine's face as he chuckled.

Kurt stepped a little closer to Blaine, never feeling more confident than he did now. He blamed those warm eyes that stared right through him. Kurt could feel his heart beating in his throat when he spoke. "Why do you notice?"

Blaine's head turned to let a chuckle out over his shoulder. He turned his head back to Kurt. "The same reason you noticed Kayla I suppose," he answered softly. Stepping closer to Kurt meant their bodies were flush, and Kurt's pulse became erratic. His breath was quick and short, as Blaine leaned in to close the rest of the distance and place his soft lips on Kurt's in a gentle kiss.

It was over too quickly; Kurt's eyes stayed closed after Blaine leaned back, but his fingers gently felt his lips, trying to keep the warmth in. When he opened his eyes, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the look of utter adoration he saw in Blaine's eyes. Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's jawline, brushing his thumb along his cheek. Normally Kurt would have hated someone touching his face with dirty hands, but this time, he couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"Mercedes is going to sing 'Santa Baby'!" Tina burst through into the kitchen. She stopped immediately, seeing Kurt and Blaine and the situation she had walked in on. Tina blushed slightly, but Blaine and Kurt didn't move – Kurt had no idea what to do. Luckily Blaine took over.

"Let me guess – to Ryan, right?" Blaine chuckled. His hand slid down Kurt's arm and laced itself in with Kurt's fingers. Kurt blushed.

Tina quickly recovered. "Yea, they've been kind of all over each other all night," she grinned, beckoning the two boys to follow her.

"Make sure she knows it's a line," Blaine replied, leading Kurt out into the living room by the hand. Upon Tina's questioning look, Blaine explained: "It's Ryan's line. Don't worry, he's not a jerk, he actually does like her. He just wants her to do something sexy – so I bet he told her she didn't have the chops to sing that song to him."

"And Mercedes never backs down from a challenge..." Kurt finished, and both he and Tina let out a laugh, as they entered the room.

Tina found her way to Mike's side, leaving the two boys with a clear view of Quinn and Brittany singing the background music, both giggling and staring at Mercedes, who only had eyes for Ryan. Ryan, looking very pleased with himself, was sitting on one of the dining room chairs, looking ever so relaxed. Kurt's smile widened, happy for Mercedes. His eyes scanned the crowd, until he spotted Kayla. It took him a second to get her attention, but when he did he just smiled at her. She smiled back at him, her eyes traveling down to his hand that was linked with Blaine's. Her eyes shot back up, before she winked at him, and turned back to Wes and Becky, Wes's girlfriend.

Kurt felt a squeeze around his hand, and his eyes met with Blaines. Blaine winked at him, before kissing his temple softly, and pulled Kurt closer to him. As Kurt watched Mercedes own the song, he couldn't help but feel happier than when he started the night.


End file.
